Music Therapy Activities Wiki
MusicTherapyActivities.Wikia.com is an educational and clinical resource for students, clinicians, employers, contemplative non-employers, and the general public. This encyclopedic collection of therapeutic music activities is indexed by Goal/Objective, Population, and Use of Music. Community input bridges theoretical orientations and assimilates unique ideas. Students through experienced clinicians will all explore new interventions, variation, and resources. The Board-Certified Music Therapist (MT-BC) should adapt these activities according to each of their patients' environments, needs, abilities, therapeutic goals, and personal interests. You are encouraged to use these ideas construcitvely and apply interventions or variations into your sessions. Please help this site grow by adding or editing pages to contribute your own activities or resources, ideas, techniques, and research. Share the word about MusicTherapyActivities.Wikia.com. We also encourage you to "Share" this webpage to your smart phone's home screen so that it will be available as an easily navigated app which will always be available to you. Catergories of Music Therapy Activities Goal/Objective Population Use of Music Additional Categories IPad and Electronic Applications: Popular Activity Pages (i.e., Hello Songs, Iso Principle, Drumming, Singalong, etc.) Repertoire: Seasonal/Holiday Activities: Site Growth "Everyone approaches Music Therapy differently and addresses various needs for diverse populations. Small contributions you can offer make a huge difference! Each page also encourages you to add your name to the list of contributors. The more people contribute their suggestions, resources, complementary blog posts, books, web pages, etc., the more benefit we can all receive. Please spend a few moments to share your activity ideas, resources, techniques, tips, research findings, and educational material to further our understanding; just click "Edit" on any page or "Contribute" (top right) a new page altogether." (Riley, 2012) It takes a village to raise a child. This site needs a community to grow. Experienced MT-BCs will have developed a wide repertoire of Music Therapy Activities and resources, and may "pass the wisdom down." Students may want to focus their preperation for the field through writing. I believe there is special potential in the motivation of internship students. First entering the field is exciting, and your new internship site will provide a great array of ideas that could be shared. Internship supervisors may want to assign a certain quantity over six months or regular writing as part of their internship criteria, and website administrators are able to verify the work done by your students. Please refer to the Site Development page for help adding or editing pages, and adding categories. Resources Know of any tools that other people should know about? Pages may include additional resources to assist in the planning and implementation of a Music Therapy Activity. References Please reference sources in APA format. Riley, James E. (July 12, 2012). I Am Wikipedia (And So Can You!). log comment. Retrieved from http://themangomuse.blogspot.com/2012/07/i-am-wikipedia-and-so-can-you.html Further Reading Where did you learn what you know? Can we see it, too? Pages may include complementary blog postings, web pages, books, podcasts, or any format of material in order to explore the activity in greater depth. For general information about the field, The American Music Therapy Association (AMTA) is the national organization of the the Music Therapy profession. Explore Five International Models of Music Therapy Practice presented at the 1999 World Congress in Washington, DC. Contributors You may contribute annonymously, but we encourage you to leave your mark! James E. Riley, MT-BC Daniel T. Evans, BME Latest activity